Call of the Wild
by RedT
Summary: The fellowship gets turned into various animals which best reflect their inner souls. FINISHED!!! Read this! Come on aren't ya curious what Legolas becomes ? ;)
1. I'm a what!

Title - Wild Side  
Author - RedT  
Disclaimer - I don't own these characters people.  
  
My dog woke me up at four thirty in the morning and I couldn't go back to sleep. All these story ideas kept running  
through my head. This one in particular. (which is not slash 'sorry people) So here goes.   
  
  
Pippen walked through the market, eagerly searching the various booths for interesting objects. It was very early in   
the morning and all the other members of the fellowship were still asleep. They had stopped at a small inn located  
in a little village by the river.   
  
Seeing his companions asleep, Pippen had decided to take a look around. He had found himself at a strange sort of   
Bazaar where people sold things of great interest.   
  
Approaching a stand that sold various assortments of fruits and vegetables, the small hobbit stared longingly at the   
delicious treats.   
  
He had no money, of course, but that would not stop him from enjoying the sights the town had to offer.  
  
"Hello Master Hobbit." A voice came floating out from the next stand, startling Pippen.  
  
An old man stood behind an assortment of Jewelry. His hair was streaked with gray and the only clothes he had on were  
dirty and very old.  
  
"I see you are interested in purchasing a few items."   
  
"Oh!" The Hobbit exclaimed. This was obviously a sale attempt. "I'm sorry good sir, but I was merely browsing." With  
that, Pippen turned to leave.  
  
"I've got something you might find interesting. . . . .and I'll give it to you free of charge."  
  
Intrigued, Pippen turned back to take a good look at what the man offered. Held in his weathered hands, the merchant  
held what looked like a piece of crudely cut stone. It seemed to be made of some sort of gem; clear in appearance.  
  
"It is said that this stone will reflect your true inner person." The old man stated vaguely.  
  
Without a second thought as to why a vendor would offer him something free, Pipen took the offered object and put it in  
hispocket.  
  
"Thanks!". He said cheerfully, before turning to head back to the inn. "Have a nice day!" He called over his shoulder.  
  
The old man watched the hobbit disapear around the bend and smiled.  
  
  
  
Legalos looked back at the struggling hobbits. They had left the inn about an hour ago and had not stopped to rest since.  
The pace of their journey had obviously become too much for the small creatures.  
  
Looking up ahead, Legolas sighed. Ever since the caves of Moria Aragorn had been cold and distant. Gandalfs passing  
had hit them all hard, but it seemed to affect Aragorn differently. Instead of seeking solace in the company of his   
companions, he had secluded himself; only speaking to give orders.  
  
Of couse the rest of the Fellowship was also unusually quit. Onlythe three hobbits called Pippen, Merry and Sam seemed  
oblivious to the tension.   
  
Making a decision, Legolas quickened his pace. He approached Aragorn walking beside him for a moment before   
speaking.  
  
"Aragorn, I think a break might be a good idea. The hobbits seem to be having a hard time."  
  
The groups leader looked at him in what seemed to be momentary annoyence before his face softened and he nodded his  
accent.  
  
The hobbits cheered at the news of a break and immediately started preparing a meal, while the rest of   
the group sat in strained silence.  
  
". . . found it in a stand by the town we stopped in. An old man gave it to me." Glancing over at the group, Legolas noticed  
that Pippen held a strange looking stone in his hand. The hobbit was obviously retelling how he had aquired it.  
  
Legolas smiled at the simple joy they found in everything.  
  
"And then he said 'It is said that this stone will reflect your true inner person' ."  
  
A breeze blew into the clearing. . . and the stone begain to glow.   
  
With a shout Legolas lept from his resting place and ran toward the hobbit. He noticed that the rest of the companions  
had also noticed the strange occurence.  
  
"Drop it Pippen!" Shouted Aragorn.  
  
"Aye! It might be cursed!" the Dwarf agreed.  
  
It was too late. The clearing was enveloped in a blinding light.  
  
And then there was darkness.  
  
  
  
His head hurt. He remembered leaving the inn this morning and stopping to rest, but after that it was a blur. Oh yes, the  
damn hobbit had picked up some sort of object at some fair.  
  
Borimir looked arround at the clearing. It seemed to look different, somehow. Everything was. . . .higher up.   
  
Using his paws, Borimir- wait Paws!  
  
"What in the six hells is going on here !"  
  
His only answer was the merry chirping of birds.  
  
  
  
Gimly was happy. Not many things could make a Dwarf 'truly' happy, but the earth was definitely one of them.  
Sniffing at a spot in the wet mud, he then proceeded to sink his nose into it.  
  
He was not at all bothered by the fact that he was now a Boar. They were good creatures after all, ferocious and stouty.  
He expected it to have something to do with the stone that Pippen had aquired. He did rather hope it could be  
reversed, though. It would not please his family that he remained a baor. And he did so enjoy being a dwarf.  
  
He was interrupted by the sound of a loud voice yelling in the clearing.  
  
'What in the six hells is going on here!'  
  
By the sound of it, Borimir was in dilema much like his own. Looking longingly at the pile of mud, Gimly headed for  
the direction of the shout.  
  
When he saw Borimer, a wave of mirth passed through him.   
  
The previously proud man, was a skunk.  
  
  
  
Borimir was mad. First he had been turned into this disgustingly foul creature now there was some filthy animal   
staring at him.   
  
He was just about to start yelling at it when it spoke.  
  
'Well, Borimir, I see youre in the same conition as I...' With that the boar began to laugh.  
  
'Gimly?' Questioned the astonished Borimer. 'Is that you?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
At that moment a loud crashing came from the forest. This was followed by a group of bears appearing in their range of vision.  
One of them had a chain wound around its neck. A golden ring shone brightly amon its fur.  
  
'Well I think I see a couple of Berries--'   
'Look Honey!'   
  
The bears appeared to be the hobbits.  
  
  
  
  
He could smell it. The sent of prey.   
  
Aragorn had woken up and found that he was a wolf. His first instinct was insanity, but that quickly led to fierce anger. He was  
now on the hunt. His every instinct focused on the wild boar that was visible through the foliage.   
  
His soft gray pads made no noise as he stealthily wound his way towards the unsuspecting animal.  
  
Right before he leapt, he heard a familiar voice filtering through the air.  
  
'We should go look for Aragorn and Legolas!'  
  
'No! we stay together.'  
  
Aragorn stopped short at the strange sight.  
  
A wild boar and a stripped skunk were conversing together under the shade of a tree. Next to them four bear cubs were picking  
berries from a bush and devouringthem.  
  
Suddenly he remembered. He was Aragorn, not a wolf. All he had to do now was control the instinct to hunt.  
  
Taking a deep breathe, he forced himself to picture the creatures in the clearing as his friends. When he was absoloutely  
positive that he would not eat them, he stepped into the glade.   
  
The gathering looked up in surprise at the sight of him, but only the Boar seemed alarmed. Feeling the instinct to hunt  
start to get out of control, Aragorn ignored the Boar and focused instead on the cubs, who were larger than him.  
  
'It's me' He reasured them. The boar relaxed and the skunks eyes widened at the sight of him. The Cubs merely glanced at him, while one   
of them greeted him.  
  
'Oh hello Strider! Would you like some berries?'  
  
  
  
  
After they had explained the situation to Aragorn, Borimir suggested that they take a look at the rock in Pippen's  
posestion. When Questioned about the whereabouts, though, the cub merely shrugged his shoulders and said that   
he had lost it.  
  
Borimir was just about to start shouting at him, when Merry spoke up.  
  
'Hey! Were's Legalos?'  
  
It was then that they noticed that the elf was missing.  
  
At that moment, a deer lept gracefully into the clearing.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
Sorry folks. I wanted this to be a one shot, but it was starting to get too long. The next chapter will probably finish it up, though.  
Sorry if this fic wierded you out. Like I said I had to get it out of my system. By the way, Legalos is my most favorite character,  
and I probably will feature a lot more on him than I did now. I just had to get the first part over with.  
Please Review.   
Thanx 


	2. Complications

Title - Wild Side  
Author - RedT  
Disclaimer- I cry every night over the fact that I do not own these people. Seriously.  
  
Woohoo!I got reviews! I was sooo happy! Thanks for the reviews they made me want to get this chapter out faster.  
P I P P I N really? Whoops! -_- * If I spell anything else wrong, please alert me. I'll try to get it right this time.   
  
  
  
Boromir stared at the deer that had interrupted their conversation. It was a young male, fawn colored deer with a small  
pair of antlers on its head.  
  
The deer tilted its head at them curiously while they in turn stared back.  
  
'Let me guess,' Boromir stated. 'Legolas?'  
  
'Who else would it be?' The deer replied.  
  
The group unfroze, while Merry asked Legalos where he had been.  
  
'Oh, I was over there.' Legolas replied vaguely. 'I heard you talking a while ago. You make an awful lot of noise, you  
know. '  
  
Merry looked puzzled at that. 'But why did you wait until now to reveal yourself?'  
  
'You only just asked where I was right now.' Legolas stated simply, as if it were obvious.   
  
Boromir impatiently interrupted the conversation, 'If you two don't mind, we really should be concentrating on a way  
out this.  
  
He was ignored, for the rest of the group had all been otherwise occupied.   
  
The Hobbits were eating, mouths smeared in berry juice, Gimly was once again rolling gleefully in the mud, and  
Legolas had begun to groom himself with his soft pink tongue.   
  
It was then that Boromir noticed that Aragorn's silver eyes were entranced on one thing.  
  
Legolas.  
  
Without warning the wolf shot strait at the deer. Legolas had heard him approach however and leaped out of the way.  
Aragorn growled in frusteration as he chased the deer out of the clearing.   
  
  
  
Aragorn had only just managed to restrain the wild urge inside him when Legolas had appeared. Taken by surprise,   
Aragorn had become entranced by him. Doe brown eyess, delicate hooves and soft coat. It all screamed one thing.  
  
Prey.  
  
Without stopping to think of the consequences, Aragorn had launched himself at the seemingly unsuspecting animal. . .  
and found himself lying in a heap on the floor. Growling in frusteration he lunged again, following the deer out into   
the forest.  
  
The surge of adrenaline that rushed through him gave him the strength to keep the deer in sight. He was a shot of  
silver among the trees, the forest's greatest hunter.  
  
The prey was fast.  
  
But he was faster.  
  
  
  
Legolas had been grooming himself, when he had suddenly become aware of danger. A flash of fear struck through him,   
when he realized Aragorns intent, and he bolted for safety.   
  
He had attempted to escape, leading the wolf on a long chase in which he occasionly shouted to the man to regain his  
senses. But he was tiring. He could feel it in his muscles and in the way that he couldn't seem to get enough air.  
  
'Aragorn!' He shouted, 'Stop this right now!' When the wolf failed to relent, Legolas made up his mind. He was tired of  
running, now he would fight.   
  
He changed directions, startling his pursuer, and charged straight for him with his head lowered. His antlers came  
in contact with the wolf. Hard.  
  
With a yelp, Aragorn flew into a nearby tree, and lay there unmoving.  
  
Cautiously, Legolas aproached the heap. He started when Aragorn moved and quickly inched backwards.   
  
He watched as the wolf groaned and opened its eyes. Aragorn shook his head to ease the pain and looked up to see  
Legalos staring at him anxiously.  
  
'Ow. Did you have to hit me so hard.' Geting to his feet he thanked the former elf for knocking some sense into him.  
  
'Glad to be of service.' Legolas replied wryly.  
  
Together they headed back to the others. When they entered the clearing everyone sighed in relief to see that Aragorn  
had not eaten Legolas.  
  
'I think that we need to discuss how we are going to fix this. . .problem." Borimir interrupted.  
  
Aragorn nodded before looking straight at Pippin.  
  
  
  
Pippin didn't know what the problem was. There was plenty to eat, and a nice cool stream nearby. In spite of this,  
however, the rest of his companions were worried.   
  
Now they were making him walk a long way just to go see some " Lady of the woods".  
  
Strider had said 'She is said to posses very great magical powers and she may know how to reverse this. " After casting  
a stern glance in his direction Strider had gone on to explain that her forest lay off in the same direction as there original  
destination.  
  
They were moving at a pretty rapid pace, but there was a problem. Everyone kept on getting distracted. Gimly kept on   
laying down to taking a nap; while Legolas often wandered off, leaving the rest of the group behind. Aragorn was  
stopping every few minutes to go to the bathroom. Boromir had said it had something to do with . . .mar . . . marking. .his  
territory . . .  
  
Pippin lost his train of though at the sight of a cluster of acorns up in a tree. He was just about to go after them when  
Boromir called them to a halt. Boromir seemed to be the only one that was not distracted every few minutes.  
  
'Listen, it's going to take years to get there at this pace.' the man began. 'You have to stop getting distrac. . . ." Pippin  
looked up when the the small skuk trailed off.'  
  
  
Borimir was getting fed up with the pace of the group. After Legolas stopped to nibble on a blade of grass for the third time Borimir  
had had enough.  
  
Calling a halt to the expedition, he prooceeded to explain the need for urgency. In the middle of his speech, something caught his  
eye. It was. . . .a cricket.  
  
A big cricket, jucy one by the looks of it. Boromir slowly advanced on the defensless insect concentrating completely on its movement.  
  
'Hey Boromir?'  
  
Startled Boromir reacted instinctively. Raising his tail he he aimed at the target.  
  
And fired. A foul odor filled that section of the forest and an incredulous voice was heard.  
  
'You sprayed me!'  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Well of course I had to have Boromir spray someone! It was such a wonderful opportunity. HE HE.Please send me feedback on who he should  
spray. I'll seriously consider it. Thanx again for all the great reviews. By the way, in case you think the characters are slightly out  
of character it's because they have taken on their own animal's personality. I did choose an animal that I thought would best suit them,  
though. I also noticed I've been spelling Boromir wrong. That is how you spell it. . . .right?  
Please review. 


	3. And the problems begin....

Title - Wild Side  
Author - RedT  
Disclaimer- I cry every night over the fact that I do not own these people. Seriously.  
  
  
When I first wrote this story I didn't think it would be so well received. I was seriously considering not finishing it.....But with all   
the great reviews I got, I just had to go on! Thanks a lot. You guys really inspired me to continue.  
  
  
There was a foul smell coming from a section of the forest. Between the leaves, a variety of animals could be seen traveling  
together. The company was heading towards the sound of water, each of them trying their hardest to put a long distance away  
from the creature emitting the fetid aroma.  
  
Traveling alone, Pippin stared forlornly at his friends in the distance. After Boromir had sprayed him, they had all avoided him like   
the plague, and now they were insisting that he take a bath! That was the reason that this strange group was seeking the small   
river.  
  
"There it is!" shouted one of the animals.  
  
Pippin saw the river through an opening in the thick foliage. The water bubbled past, sparkling in the sunlight. Pipping moved  
forward, as the rest of the group parted widely to allow him through.  
  
Bracing himself, the cub stepped into the water.  
  
  
  
Gimli watched the cubs frolick in the water. The thought that anyone could enjoy such a pastime made him shudder. The water  
looked cold to him, and wet.   
  
He muched prefered basking in the sunlight. Looking around, he saw that the fool elf had disappeared again, while Boromir was   
eating something that looked like some sort of insect. Shuddering, Gimli looked away.   
  
He could not seem to doe off, however, and the reason soon became apparant.   
  
He was starving. Grumbling, the boar heaved himself to his feet. He needed food.  
  
"Hey look I caught a fish!" Whipping around, Gimli looked for the speaker. It was Frodo. The sopping wet cub was triumphantly   
holding up a gleaming silver trout. Following his example, the rest of the cubs attempted to fish as well. When Pipping attempted   
to join them, however,they all backed away. Pouting the bear sat in the water by himself and started fishing for his own food.   
  
It looked like the problem of dinner was solved.  
  
Unable to cook the fish over a fire, they ate the fish raw. Only Boromir, who satisfied his hunger with the occasional cricket, and  
Legolas, who fed off the forest's green shoots, refused any fish.   
  
When darkness fell, they found a cave by the side of a hill and decided to spend the night within it's safe confines.  
  
  
  
Legolas opened his eyes, blinking as the ray of sunlight shone on him. He had spent the night near the front of the cave because   
Pippin still smelled slightly of rotten eggs. Seeing the rest of his companions asleep, he decided to go get breakfast. He got up   
and headed out of the cave.  
  
Since this problem stared, he had developed a strange sort of fondness for grass. He headed for a particularly green tuft.  
Suddenly he found himself unable to move. Looking up he discovered the problem.   
  
His antlers had become entangled on the branches of a low tree. Shaking his head in an attempt to disloge them, Legolas felt one  
of the sharp sticks graze his face.   
  
His effort only served to snarl the branches tighter around his antlers. He could call to the others for help, but then they would  
have to see him in this extremely embarressing situation.  
  
Determined to solve this problem on his own, Legolas remained silent.  
  
  
  
  
Frodo awoke to the sound of voices. He had been towards the back of the cave, dreaming of being back home in the shire.   
Looking around, he saw that everyone else was awake.  
  
Greeting the others, he headed outside into the gleaming sunshine. Pippen,Merry, and Sam were already out there. Yesterday's  
dinner had not lasted the whole night.  
  
Frodo joined them on their search for breakfast.  
  
After some time, the found a tree with a honeycomb nestled within its branches. A swarm of bees could be seen hovering around   
it.  
  
"Don't worry guys!" Merry anounced cheerfully. "I'll get it. After all bears are experts at this sort of thing." With those words, Merry   
bounded over to the tree and began to climb. Frodo absentmindedly scrached at an itch on his forearm, while watching Merry  
ascend tree.  
  
The huneycomb was not very high off the ground, therefore it was only a few minutes later that Merry sat in front of the  
honeycomb.  
  
Reaching in, the bear grabbed a chunk of the honeycomb and placed it in his mouth. The bees surrounding him went crazy. They  
began to swarm around the oblivious cub attempting to sting him.   
  
Seeing that their stingers could not penetrate his thick fur, Merry cheerfully reached in and grabbed a whole chunk. He broke it off  
and made his way back down the tree. The other hobbits crowded around him and cheerfully began to distribute the tempting  
treat.  
  
Gimli chose that moment to enter.  
  
Seeing a new target the angry bees headed straight for the startled boar.  
  
  
  
  
Gimli had been sent to retrieve the hobbits and Legolas. Hearing the happy voices off in the distance, Gimli headed for that  
direction. When he arrived in the glade he had been surprised to find the cubs gathered around something.  
  
Noticing a strange buzzing sound, Gimli looked around. That's when he noticed the swarm of bees headed in straight for him. In   
a flash he was surrounded by hundreds of ferocious insects, each one sporting a razor sharp stinger.  
  
Feeling burst of fire all around him, he ran, trying to get away from the swarm.   
  
Seeing his predicament, the Hobbits were all yelling at him to head for the direction of the nearest stream. Gimli ran blindly while   
slashing wildly at the air surrounding him. Finally he felt the cool relief of water.  
  
  
  
  
Aragorn and Boromir had gone in search for the others. They had sent Gimli about half an hour ago and he had failed to return.   
Calling out their names, they searched the trees for any sign of them.  
  
They stopped as they came upon a curious sight.  
  
A deer stood in the middle of the woods, valiently attempting to free his antlers, which had somehow become entangled with a   
mass of low tree branches. A muffled curse identified the disgruntled animal.   
  
Clearing his throat, Aragorn stepped forward.  
  
"Need some help?"   
  
The deer jumped in surprise, looking out of the corner of his eyes at the two companions staring at him in amusement. Sighing in  
defeat, he nodded.  
  
Cuckling, Boromir jumped on Legolas's back and bagan to use his tiny hands to untangle the branches.   
  
"Watch it!" Legolas told him sharply, as on of the brances swayed dangerously close to his eye. Grumbling about ungrateful elves,  
Boromir finished the job..  
  
After rescuing Legolas from the tree, they went in search of Gimli and the hobbits.  
  
What they found left them dumbfounded.  
  
The Hobbits sat surrounding a small stream, their mouths and paws smeared with what appeared to be honey. In the stream itself  
sat a thoroughly soaked Boar. At closer inspection, they noticed that Gimli had developed some sort of rash. Small red pinpricks  
covered his rough hide everywhere.  
  
"What happened?" Boromir questioned. He was silenced by a smoldering glare from Gimli, while Merry explained that Gimli had   
been attacked by a hoard of angry bees.  
  
They helped the injured boar out of the water and led him back to the cave.  
  
  
  
  
They had been traveling for three day, their earlier restlessness had disapeared after their various misfortunes. Gimli's bee stings   
had healed, leaving only a few scars.  
  
After seeing that Boromir's slow waddle hindered their progress, they had decided that one of them would have to carry him.  
Legolas had finally conceded to allow the skunk to ride on his back, threatening to kick him into the nearest tree if Boromir even   
thought of spraying him.  
  
"I'm hungry." Merry complained. Seeing the other hobbits agreeing, Aragorn called a halt to their trek. They had not eaten since  
the night before and it was now late afternoon.  
  
Aragorn decided to go into the forest in search of some sort of food. He padded through the undergrowth, hardly making a   
sound. The leaves had began to fall, covering the ground in a blanket of color.   
  
Aragorn yelped as a searing pain shot up his paw. Looking down he saw that his foot had become caught in a trap. The melal   
gleamed wickedly in the sun. The teeth had snapped shut, clamping onto his leg with bone crushing strenght.   
  
Wincing as another flash of pain traveled up his leg, Aragorn tried to free the limb.  
  
Failing, he called out to the others for help.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Wow. I finally finished another chapter. Sorry that it took so long, but I had finals this week. Anyways, I think that the next chapter  
will be the last one.  
Please review and tell me how you liked it. 


	4. Lady of the Woods

Disclaimer: I don't own them.   
  
I know. I know. It's been quite a while since I last updated. Hey, I have a life . . . . Ok so I had writer's block. Anyways  
thanks for the reviews.   
As a side note, humans cannot understand the fellowship (they only hear animal noises).  
  
It was a humid afternoon. The sun's rays were hidden behind thick black clouds. The wind blew, penetrating a small  
clearing which was occupied by the Fellowship. At the moment, however, they would not be recognized by those who  
sent them.   
  
A fawn colored deer stood watching the antics of his companions.   
  
"You would think that they would start to fade after a while. " At the moment the group of animals were clustered  
around a boar who sported red marks all over his rough hide.  
  
Boromir looked at Merry, the one who had spoken, and informed him of the fact that bee stings did not fade for  
some time.   
  
"I'm hungry!" Pippen stated.   
  
"Well, how long until they do fade." Gimli asked, ignoring the small bear. Gimli was somewhat peeved at the former  
hobbit, blaming him for his untimely encounter with a swarm of honeybees.  
  
"In about a week." Boromir stated knowingly.  
  
"There might be some plants that might help." Sam offered. The continued discussing different ways to help the rash   
disapear, ignoring Pippen's complaining.  
  
Pippen tired of them and wandered over to the edge of the learing, trying to find some sort of food.   
  
Frodo, Legolas noticed, sat away from the others. Legolas stood and approached him. As he got closer, he noticed   
that Frodo was . . . well, scratching.   
  
"Frodo, Is there something wrong?" Legolas questioned the distraught bear. Frodo continued to scratch a spot on his   
leg.   
  
"I'm just so itchy!" He said, while using his other paw to scratch his arm.   
  
The others noticed his frusteration and came over to help. They all began to offer advise to agitated bear.  
  
"Maybey you touched some sort of poisoness plant." Gimli guessed.   
  
"Yeah!" Merry agreed. "Probably poison ivy. Boromir aproache Frodo, shaking his small head. He took a close look at   
Frodo's fur and then backed away quickly.  
  
"Thats not some plant." he said. "He's got fleas! Must have picked them up from somewhere." The rest of the   
Fellowship quickly backed away from the Ringbearer.   
  
Legolas suddenly heard a sound coming from the woods. He called to the others.  
  
"I hear someone calling."   
  
"Aragorn is missing!" Gimli noticed. "One of us should go check and see what it is."  
  
"I'll go." Legolas said.  
  
"No. I will."   
  
"I'll do it."  
  
After discussing who would best be suited for the job. They came up with a solution.   
  
They all went.  
  
Legolas, being the swiftest, arrived first. He was greeted by the sight of Aragorn facing four men. Each one sported  
some sort of dart that looked as if it had been poisened. For some reasong, Aragorn was not retreating. Legolas   
shook his head at the man's pride and prepare to assist him. He was distract the men and give Aragorn a chance to escape.  
  
Aiming for the closest hunter, Legolas lowered his head and charged. He caught on of the men in he ribs, throwing   
him into the nearest tree.  
  
"Run, Aragorn!" He called. Aragorn stayed rooted to the spot, however. Before he could react, one of the hunters   
released one of the darts. It flew through the air and struck Legolas on the side. It pierced his hide and inserted itself  
into him.  
  
Legolas continued to advance on the men, when his vision suddenly became cloudy.   
  
He started to feel very strange.  
  
  
  
Tren walked through the forest. The rest of his hunters walked beside him. They were on their way to check a trap that they had  
set a couple of days ago.   
  
"Hey! Looks like we got something." His brother cried. "Something big." The group of hunters stopped short when   
they reached their trap. A large rugged wolf was howling at something. It's large paw was caught in the jagged grips   
of their trap.  
  
"A wolf." One of the members of the hunting party muttered. "There are no wolfs in this forest."   
  
"One of our darts will not kill such a large animal." Tren said. " Everyone hit it at once. They advanced at the helpess   
animal, but they were interrupted by the appearance of an even larger creature. It bowled through their ranks and   
threw one of their men against a tree.  
  
Tren released a dart and saw it embedd itself inside the animal. He saw it start to sway and ordered the his men back. Before they could  
do anything else four bear cubs stumbled into the clearing, followed closely by a boar.   
  
" What on earth!" Tren yelled. It seemed that they were al trying to . . . protect the wolf. He and the rest of the hunters perpared to   
advance on them, when another animal waddled into the clearing.  
  
  
  
Boromir was struggling to keep up with the others. He cursed this small body and it's inability to move quickly. He   
cursed as he stumbled over a rock. He heard voices coming from up ahead and tried to hurried forward. He suddenly  
found himself  
  
He was standing in front of three men. He looked over and saw Aragorn standing to the right side. The Hobbits and   
Gimli were standing together. Legolas, for some reason, was standing unsteadily.   
  
At that moment a yell was issued by one of the men.   
  
"A skunk!" They all backed away from him. Except for one.  
  
"It's just a small animal! " Proclaimed one of the younger hunters. "We can take it."  
  
"Fool!" One of the others chastised. "Get away from it! Unless you want to be stuck sleeping outside for a week!"   
  
One by one the hunters retreated.   
  
  
  
Seeing the men vanish, the fellowship all gathered around Aragorn.   
  
"There's a catch in the middle." Gimli observed. Boromir approached the contraption and slipped a small paw in   
between the clamped jaws. He pressed a small lever and the trap clicked open.  
  
Aragorn whimpered as the sharp metal released his paw. It seemed to have snapped one of his tendons, but only a   
small amount of blood issued forth from the wound.   
  
"Can you walk?" Questioned a concerned Sam. Aragorn limped slowly for a few feet, favoring his injured leg.  
  
"The woods of the Lady are very near. Once we reach them she will know we are in them." Aragorn then ordered that they continue,  
albeit at a slower pace, towards their initial destination.  
  
"Hey!" Frodo yelled from a little ways off. "There's something wrong with Legolas."   
  
The deer was walking around the clearing, wobbling on unsteady feet.   
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn tried to get his attention. "What's wrong?" Then he spotted a dart inbedded in Legolas's side.   
  
"One of the hunters must have hit him." he explained to the rest. "The dosage must not have been enough to knock  
him out."  
  
"How long will it last? " Frodo asked.  
  
"I don't know. It depends on the amount of poison used."   
  
"Yeesss. . and how are you this evening? I know. It does loook like storm coming.." Aragorn and Frodo looked over   
to see Legolas conversing with a tree.  
  
Boromir tried to approach the delirous animal.  
  
"Go away furry aminal." Legolas slurred, kicking out with a hoof. "Got to find . . . .moorre pretty things. . . . plants . .   
flowers. . ."   
  
With those words Legolas begain to quietly hum to himself.  
  
"Legolas." Gimli said, trying to get his attention. "We can show you a place where there are a lot of . .uh . . . pretty   
things."  
  
Intrigued the Deer agreed to follow.  
  
  
  
  
Galadriel's evening meal was interrupted by a messenger. She nodded for him to speak.  
  
"My lady, there is a band of . . . creatures traveling through the forest. They are not usually found in this land. We stopped  
them and they are being held. Should we dispose of them?"   
  
"No, I will attend to this matter myself. Thank you."   
  
The messenger bowed and left the room. Galadriel left her rooms and headed down to the entrance. She noted that it had  
began to rain quiet heavily.  
  
She nodded to the gaurds on duty and entered a small room, stopping before the captured 'prisoners'.  
  
She beheld a most unusual assortment of animals.  
  
For small, brown bear cubs huddled together in the corne of the dark room. For some reason they kept on scratching themselves  
frantically with their sharp claws. To the side a wolf, a skunk and a boar sat.   
  
The wolf favored his left paw and Galadriel could see why. Blood had dried on the matted fur and the bone looked odd.   
  
The boar had a strange sort of rash covering it's body and the skunk was holding itself in an almost . . . arrogant manner.  
  
The last animal was a deer. It was prancing from one side of the room to the other, wobbling slightly. Considering the size  
of the room it was not surprising that it ran into the walls a couple of times.  
  
To make matters worse, every animal was soaking wet.  
  
All in all it was a pretty beat down group.   
  
"Well." Galadriel murmered to herself, "This is unusual."  
  
  
  
  
  
A few days had passed and the fellowship was back to normal . . .well almost. Boromir was still covered in in bee stings and  
the hobbits had started bathing five times a day in order to get rid of the flees. Galadriel had been able to heal Aragorn's  
leg, but it was still a bit tender. Legolas had spent two days wandering dazedly around, running into things.  
After he came to himself he had developed a splitting headache.  
  
Boromir was the only one who emerged relatively unscathed, but he was still indignant that he had been turnd into such  
a 'wretched creature.  
  
It was a few days later,when they were again on the road, that he remembered his tasty meal of insects.  
  
They left the Lady's home on a clear sunny day, thanking her for all her help.  
  
  
  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Galadriel smiled as she watched the fellowship continue on their journey. She could see that the tension of the group had vanished  
and now they were closer together than before.  
  
A knock sounded on her door.  
  
"Enter." She called turning to see who it was.  
  
An old man came through the door. He wore a brown robe of fine elven material. His hair was streaked with gray and his face weatherbeaten.  
  
"Well I think it worked." The old man spoke for the first time. He reached into his pocket and produced a gem, clear in appearance. He handed  
it to the Lady.  
  
"Yes Celeborn, it did. They are much more closer now." She looked of into the horizen, smiling sadly. "They're going to need to be."  
  
The man, no longer old, walked over to his wife. He stood next to her and together they watched the vanishing figures.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Yaaaaayyyy! I'm finally done. What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
